odbfandomcom-20200213-history
Calico LaPerm
Calico LaPerm is a first year student at Haven Academy, and a member of Team BLCK (black). She is partners with Lust Muhn. In her third year, she transfers to Beacon Academy and becomes the leader of Team COPR (copper), and is partnered with Rousseau. Callie grew up a street kid in Mistral near the White Fang headquarters. She met Blake in her early teens and the two of them have been together ever since. Unfortunately, after the regime change in the White Fang, Blake needed to disappear and left Mistral, and Callie, behind. Heartbroken but determined, Callie continued on with their plans of her going to a combat school and joined Haven Academy where she met Sun, who would eventually lead her back to Blake. Her conflicted feelings for the two of them surprisingly worked out when everyone liked everyone and now they’re all together. Physical Description Callie is fairly short, curvy, and well endowed. She has bright orange hair that bushes out and spikes at the tips, which she has pulled into low pigtails and covering her left eye. She wears a pink and white themed outfit, starting with a white shirt with poof sleeves that partially covers the chest on a pink bustier. Below that is a pink skirt with several white petticoats and thigh high white and pink horizontally striped stockings, disappearing into black lace up boots with three inch heels. She also always wears a pink collar with a large cat bell on it. Full Brazilian. She wears the uniform for the school she's attending. At Haven, it is a black jacket with high neck and white piping, white band on the left arm, black and grey plaid pleated skirt, dark grey knee socks and black loafers. Still wears her collar. At Beacon, it's a white blouse with red ribbon tie, brown vest, black blazer with red piping, red plaid skirt, knee socks, loafers. She and Blake own matching lingerie; Callie's is a black scrunched top with ribbon straps and a cat-head cut-out in the center of the front, black briefs with cat ears at the top of the waistband in the front and a large pink paw print on the back, black thigh high stockings with pink paw prints on the soles of the feet When she wears pajamas, she sleeps in a long white t-shirt that reaches her knees with a picture of a cartoon cat in bondage that says “Bad Kitty” around it. Her formal dress is a light blue strapless mid-thigh length chiffon dress with blue mary-jane platform pumps adorned with bows in the center of the strap. She has a second combat outfit, Bruiser, which is a black vest with shiny blue vinyl skin tight pants under her regular knee length heeled boots. Callie's swimsuit is a black one piece halter knit suit with a back that reaches so low that it allows her tail to move freely without cutting a hole in the fabric. Personality Callie is chipper and bright, always bringing a good mood to the party. She is highly affectionate and bold, and isn’t afraid to show her emotions. Very few things can bring her down, but she falls heavy. If sad or scared, she withdraws within herself and curls up tightly and is difficult to bring back to a safe spot and a good mood. She doesn’t cry a lot, but enough that it’s obvious. Callie loves to shower people in affection and will purr if she gets the same treatment (or better *wink*). She is energetic, often using people as jungle gyms or furniture, as well as expending energy through school sanctioned fights. She smiles a lot, almost no matter what she’s doing, and her eyes are rarely wide, but more lowered and lustful. She’s very sexual, from just flirting, to casual affection, to more intimate relationships, Callie will show her sensual side almost compulsively. She makes connections quickly and can move just as fast. With her team mates, she tries to respect each of them and their wishes, though that can be difficult to do without sacrificing her own uniqueness. She will always be friendly and playful though. History For as long as she can remember, Callie lived on the streets of Mistral on her own. She didn’t know her or know if she had parents, and survived by scavenging and stealing. She worked her way up to better stores and districts by stealing clothing along the way. This was how she met Blake. When she was about twelve, she was in one of the better districts, getting ready to steal a man’s wallet when she was spotted. Blake had never seen a cat with a tail before and Callie had never met another cat at all. Callie quickly hurried up and got the money, offering to buy her lunch. The two of them ate together and talked, and when their meal was done, Callie kissed her. Blake was taken aback, leaving without saying anything, but a few days later, Callie saw her at a White Fang rally. With such passion and fire in her eyes, Callie was drawn in again and joined them, calling for the rights she never knew she wanted. The two of them began seeing each other. After another few months though, something happened to the White Fang. There was a change in leadership, and Callie got scared, leaving that part of them behind, but still holding close to Blake. Despite the new, darker White Fang, Blake and Callie continued their relationship for several more years, and it became more serious as time went on. Then, at almost seventeen, Blake disappeared. No word, no goodbye, just gone. Callie was shattered, but held on to hope. There had to be a reason, there had to be a chance that she would be back. She decided to enroll in a combat school like she and Blake had once talked about, and entered Haven Academy. It was there that she met Sun, a monkey Faunus from Vacuo. Making both a friendly and romantic connection right away because of their tails they became extremely close, but Callie was still holding out hope for Blake. As the school year ran on, the two of them found themselves kissing and breaking away because of Callie’s situation, and Callie hated it. It wasn’t fair to Sun, and in honesty, it wasn’t fair to her either, but she loved Blake and she didn’t want to let that go. He team told her that if she didn’t hear for Blake in another 3-6 months (making her absence a year and a half) then to move on with Sun, and she agreed. At the end of the semester was the trip to Vale, where the Vytal Festival was being held. Sun had left early to see family before heading to Vale, and Callie had time to think. She was ready to move on. Ready, until Sun reintroduced her to an old friend. That night, Blake and Callie made up for lost time on a rooftop, and Sun saw the whole thing, pleasuring himself to the sight. He had to tell them though, he was their friend. He told Callie first via text, and they agreed that Blake would take the news better in person. The met on the same rooftop and broke the news to Blake. Blake and Callie talked quietly about how to handle this. They both liked him and didn’t want him to be with anyone else, so they decided to bring him into their relationship and the three have been happily together since. Hobbies/Skills *Training/fighting *Shopping *Cuddling *Just hanging out *Sitting while Blake reads *Stealing *Acupressure *Rhythm *Parkour *Rhythm gymnastics Special Powers/Weapons Callie uses a 12’ chain with a crescent blade at either end, called Moonshine. Crescents can be handheld and used in closed combat as well as turn into mini machine guns (similar to a Brugger and Thomet MP9 submachine gun) Her Semblance is perfect mimicry of voice and body language, called Counterfeit. Callie has a remarkably high pain threshold. Quotes "It's...complicated." "Mmm...tasty." Trivia Team attack is called Slut kitty, because both she and Lust are kinda slutty and kittenish. Pairing name: Mittens Favourite rice is brown Basmati. Abandoned by her parents at birth because she's Faunus; both parents are recessive Faunus carriers and also very racist. Later becomes the leader of Team COPR (copper). Image flower: Sunflower - dedication, adoration, and dedicated love. Image songs: “Hello Kitty” by Avril Lavigne | “Pussy” by Lords of Acid | “The Bad Touch” by Bloodhound Gang Callie's emblem is a black cat sitting in front of two crescents perpendicular to each other. Additional Links Gallery Tropes page Category:Characters Category:RWBY Category:Gana's Characters Category:Team BLCK Category:Team COPR